Tales of the Titans: On the Beach
by Nitebreaker
Summary: A brief interlude with our heroes enjoying some well-deserved downtime. A harmless bit of M-rated fluff. Athena, Blackfire. Enjoy!


On the Beach

With the dying rays of the sun, the party was beginning to quiet down. It was by no means over, but it had moved into a calmer, quieter stage. Now the Titans gathered by the fire, roasting wieners, marshmallows, or, in Beast Boy's case, various vegetables that actually tasted pretty good so roasted, with a little seasoning.

Off to one side was another fire, where two somewhat less welcome individuals lounged. Blackfire occasionally glanced, a bit longingly, over at the others. They did seem to be having a good time. Well, at least Athena was here with her. It was better than being totally alone.

Blackfire had been with the Titans now for about three months. Starfire had insisted that she _not_ be a Titan, not now, not _ever_. There were still harsh feelings between the two. It looked like there always would be.

For her part, Blackfire found herself wanting to reconcile with her sister, but she was coming to the realization that that might never happen. Too many things, too many crimes, too much "bad blood," as the Earth saying went, between them. Neither Robin nor Starfire wanted her around (particularly Starfire), and had made that extremely well known on several occasions. Several of the others tended to follow their lead. About the only ones who acted with any significant degree of acceptance towards her were Omega, Kitten, and maybe to some limited degree, Beast Boy and Terra. And, of course, Athena.

Thinking about her friend brought a bit of a pang to Blackfire's heart. While she'd had friends in the H.I.V.E. Five—so to speak-before, there was something different about her relationship with the Osiran woman that she couldn't identify. Something a bit…stronger.

Even as she thought of her friend, Athena came back to the fire where Blackfire was sitting. "I have, as the Earth saying goes, 'scored.'" She presented Blackfire with a five-gallon bucket full of ice and chilled mustard containers, some wieners, a couple of bags of marshmallows, some seasoning, various vegetables, and graham crackers, and carrying, in the other hand, some long campfire roasting forks. "I believe these will serve us well." Both of them, of course, could just hold whatever they chose in the fire with their bare hands, but they'd both learned that, when on Earth, do things the Earthly way, if you can.

"Oh, that's great, Athena!" Blackfire immediately reached in and got a bottle of mustard, upending it into her mouth. The tangy sauce tickled the back of her throat going down.

As they had agreed upon earlier, they both wore matching black bikini bathing suits. Actually, Blackfire had extended the notion that Athena wear some other color, but the Osiran was adamant: she'd wear the same color as her friend. The black suit looked fairly good against Blackfire's somewhat dark orange coloration, but did nothing at all for Athena's milk-white skin. Looking at her, Blackfire frowned. "We really have to find a better color for you."

"Why?"

"We just do, that's all. Maybe the Demon Saleslady can recommend something. I mean, as long as we don't let her talk you into wearing a bit of string or something, we should be okay." Several of the team members had already encountered the Demon Saleslady, as she'd come to be called; in spite of her name, she did not seem to possess any actual demonic or supernatural powers. It was just that, each and every time they'd met, no matter what powers that team member possessed, they'd all fallen to the saleslady's apparently extraordinary powers of persuasion. For some reason, she seemed dedicated to the notion that all females, at least all associated with the Titans, ought to wear the most revealing suits possible. She had once even talked Raven, of all people, into not only buying a swimsuit too small for most men's magazines to display, but even somehow persuaded her to wear it back to the Tower. It was a good thing Raven normally wore her cloak, too, or Jump City might have had to have been renamed "Jump Her City."

Athena looked at her for a moment, a somewhat calculating look. Then, to Blackfire's amazement, Athena's skin began to change color. She ran her fingers through her hair, and, in their wake, her short-cut, fine white hair became night-black, just like Blackfire's own, while her skin turned a deep, dark tan, not unlike Earthly sunbathers, but without, so far as Blackfire could see, any tan lines whatsoever. "How'd you do that?"

"Photon manipulation. I simply choose which photons I reflect. That's what your eyes see, anyway. Any photons that _don't_ reflect, that are absorbed or redirected, you don't see. Consider it a kind of chameleon effect, I believe you would call it."

"Hm." Blackfire thought some naughty thoughts. "Can you, like, shapechange, or look like somebody else?"

"No. I can change the way I look, but to change my appearance that drastically—no. I _can_ blend in with the background, become, for all intents and purposes, invisible, or redirect photon-based energy beams around me, but changing my shape so as to appear as someone else, no, that I cannot do."

"Oh." Blackfire visibly deflated somewhat. There went a great prank. "Well, it's still a good ability. Wish _I_ could do that." She took another bottle of chilled mustard out of the bucket, and, hey, there were some chili peppers in there, too. Mustard and chili peppers. Who could ask for anything more? She picked one out and took a bite of it. A jalapeno. They always seemed to hit the spot. She stuck the remains on the fork, seasoned it lightly, and held it in the fire for a few seconds, just long enough for it to burn crisp in a couple of places. Pulled it out and took another bite. The hot roasted pepper slid down her throat like candy.

She noticed Athena putting a roasted, softened marshmallow in between two graham crackers, making a kind of sandwich out of it. "What's that?"

"It is called a _smores,_ I believe. I'm not sure why." She took a bite. "Tasty. Try one?"

"Thank you. Ooh, yes. I can see why the Earthlings like these things…" She ate some more chili peppers, drank some more mustard….

"Are you two doing okay, over here?" Omega and Kitten had drifted over.

"We are. The feel of the sand and the sounds of the surf are…most soothing." Athena leaned back and looked out over the night surf. Such things had existed on Osira or the worlds they'd conquered, but the Osiran warrior's code did not allow for personal enjoyment of any luxuries or amusements. Theirs had been a life that made the warriors of ancient Sparta seem positively hedonistic by comparison. It wasn't until coming to Earth that she'd even learned some things _could_ be enjoyable.

Blackfire was feeling a bit more….loose than she had. The sounds of the surf _were_ soothing, and, yes, it was good that Omega and his friend had come over to chat with them. Ever since that unexplainable _event_ that took place, when she'd kissed Athena, her life, her perceptions of other people had changed, somehow. Before, they were there to be used, for personal gain. Now….well, maybe her concept of "personal gain" had changed. All she knew was, she was suddenly understanding and appreciating what it meant to have _friends_, real friends, and, although she didn't have that many at the time, still, she had some. Athena, for one. And in a way, that was odd, too, because the very first time they'd met, Athena had come very close to killing her.

But the Osiran woman had forgiven her for the deception she'd played on her, in tricking her to rob a bank for the H.I.V.E. Five, and Blackfire was glad she had.

So, she appreciated Omega and Kitten's interest in their well-being. But for some reason, she found herself vaguely wishing they'd go….

Garfield and his new bride, Terra , came over and joined the group. "How's it coming over here?" Neither one of them could stay long, she knew, since, after all, neither one of them wished to antagonize Starfire or Robin, but it was a nice gesture of support. Raven and Athena had come to terms with each other not long ago, but the enmity between Starfire and her sister was still ongoing. Starfire just could not forgive Blackfire for having Madame Rouge impersonate her brother, Wildfire. It had hurt her so deeply that she had basically denounced her sister, claiming she no longer had one.

And, strangely enough, Blackfire found that hurt _her._

"We're doing fine. Care for a roasted chili pepper?" Athena handed one to Beast Boy, and he tossed it from hand to hand, blowing on it, cooling it off, then popped it into his mouth. "Mmm. These are good. Try one, honey." And he handed one to his wife.

Terra repeated Garfield's actions, tossing the heated, seasoned pepper back and forth until it was cool enough to eat, then biting it off at the stem. Her face twisted a little. "Mm. Good, but a little hot for me. May have to work up to it. I don't suppose you've any non-hot peppers in there? Maybe a sweet banana pepper?"

"I'll look." But Blackfire could find nothing but hot peppers in the batch Athena had brought over. Part of her was secretly pleased by that; more for her. But she found herself valuing these people who might be _friends_; that, plus the fact that she was somehow feeling easier, less tense. Less….hurting.

It was a startling thing. Blackfire found that she had been actually _hurting,_ craving some company, the company of _friends._ True, there was Athena, who had been her friend for some time now, but more never hurt.

And maybe more would make the hurt she felt even less.

"Well," laughed Terra, "It's not that big a deal. Maybe a smores?" They chatted a bit more before drifting back to the campfire where Starfire, Robin, Raven, Cyborg and Hank waited.

The day had been an exceptionally clear one, and they could all easily see the millions upon millions of stars above, jewels on black velvet. They did not twinkle, so clear was the air above. All of them found themselves enjoying just looking at them. Blackfire had been to several, as well as a few not easily visible to human eyes, at least not from this hemisphere.

Kitten and Omega talked to them longer, just talking, conversing, in a friendly manner. Both Athena and Blackfire found themselves appreciating the gesture of support. Blackfire in particular enjoyed a little fantasy of Robin telling Kitten not to hang out with them. She had little doubt that he'd be told just exactly where to stick such orders. Kitten was her own person, and she made her own decisions about who to pal around with.

But after a while, they got up to leave. Curiously, they didn't go back to the others' campfire, but instead sought a darkened place of privacy. Neither Athena nor Blackfire doubted but that the two had something a bit more intimate than sharing roasted chili peppers on their minds.

Athena sat there, enjoying the sounds of the night surf, the feel of sand beneath her toes. Blackfire seemed more at ease than she had been earlier, and that pleased her. Her friend had really been trying to fit in with the others, just short of desperately, and Athena could understand why. It isn't easy to change your friends, or who you associate with. As for family, trust, once broken, is very hard to earn back. When she was a villain, with the H.I.V.E. Five, they had mostly, and quite obviously, been her friends largely for what she could do for them. It was fairly clear that, had she not had what were considered super powers, here on Earth, they'd have had no use for her.

But now, for the first time, she was trying to be accepted for _herself,_ just for herself alone. Not because she was any kin to Starfire, not because she had super powers, but just…for herself. It was a trying process, and several times, Athena had had to urge her to stay and keep on trying, just as Blackfire and Raven had urged Athena to stay. You don't get anywhere by running away, except somewhere you maybe don't want to be, somewhere that could easily be worse than where you already are. You have to strive for a goal, not run from, but run _to._ That was an easy thing to say, but a hard thing to do.

But now, it was just the two of them again. And Blackfire was showing signs of being…sleepy. That was odd, thought Athena; the two of them had not really exerted themselves all that much today, although, of course, Athena, being an Osiran warrior, could go indefinitely without needing rest. Blackfire, too, had more-than-human endurance. Yet it seemed like she was definitely tired, or something. Her head would occasionally droop, then snap back up again.

Blackfire hitched over to Athena and leaned against her, resting her head on Athena's left breast. Nice, she thought. Soft and warm. The thought went through her head, idly: Osiran warriors were supposed to be invulnerable. Shouldn't Athena's breast be hard, harder than steel? Yet it wasn't. It made for a nice pillow. Her friend.

For her part, Athena was becoming a bit confused and perhaps a little alarmed. Was her friend _this_ tired, or was some other mechanism at work? The latter seemed…likely. Even as she thought this, Blackfire pushed up on Athena's breast, fluffing it up like a pillow, settling in, and smiling. "Perrfect," she purred.

Omega and Kitten had drifted back, possibly because he sensed Athena's unease. When he saw the tableau before him, he gave Athena a look, as though to say, _What?_ Athena could only shrug. She didn't know, either.

Omega went over to the others' campfire and sought out Starfire, who was snuggling with Robin. "Uhm, Starfire? I'm sorry to interrupt you, but I've a question concerning Tameranean physiology. Is there any, uhm, biological significance to the consumption of mustard? I know you like it as a beverage…."

She looked at him strangely. "No. Mustard is…pleasing to us. But it is only a drink." Then she looked across the darkened beach at the other two, over by their own campfire. "Has the _thing_ that _used to be_ my sister also been consuming the chili peppers?"

"Quite a few, as a matter of fact."

"Then she is inebriated. The two in combination have that effect on us."

Omega sighed. "Well, thank you. That was what I needed to know." He got up and went back to Athena and Blackfire's campfire. "I think you need to get her to bed." And he told Athena what Starfire had told him.

"I see," said Athena. "I shall do so." She got up. Blackfire made small sounds of protest; she was comfortable where she was. "Come on, Blackfire. You need to go to bed."

Blackfire smiled. "Bed sounds—_hic!_-nice." And Athena lifted her up, bridal style, and flew back to the hotel where they were staying. Phasing through the wall and into her room, she was about to just put her in her bed when she noticed that quite a bit of sand had collected on Blackfire. She couldn't put her in bed like that.

So she took the semiconscious Blackfire into the hotel's small bathroom, stripped off both their swimsuits, and, holding Blackfire with one arm, turned the shower water on to what she hoped was a pleasingly warm setting. Still holding Blackfire, she maneuvered both their naked bodies into the shower and commenced rinsing her off. As the water hit her, Blackfire regained a certain amount of wakefulness, and did what she could, in her intoxicated state, to help. "Mmm," she moaned, still pleasantly plastered. "This is nice. How'd we get—_hic!_-get here?" She leaned up against Athena.

"I brought you here. You are…a bit inebriated."

"Don't _feel_ drunk."

"Well, trust me, you are. Here. Stand here for a moment. Let me get some soap on you." But just as she turned to get the soap, Blackfire fell out of her grasp, and onto her knees in front of her.

_Poor thing,_ thought Athena. _She is so intoxicated that she cannot even stand._ But in the next second, she was made _acutely_ aware that Blackfire hadn't fallen to her knees in front of her _by_ _accident_.

"_Oooh."_ Athena couldn't help but let out the involuntary sound._ Whatever_ was she _doing _down there? Well, actually, she knew _exactly _what Blackfire was _doing,_ _that_ wasn't the problem. _Why _was she doing this? _What_ were these wonderful _sensations_ coming up from….that area? Whatever they were, she'd never experienced anything quite like _this._ But what to do about this situation?

{{Uhm, Omega? Little help here?}} Blackfire reached up and groped Athena's right breast, squeezing it, and then squeezing it some more. That seemed to increase her tongue action somewhat.

{{What's going on? Oh. Oh, my. Yes, I'd say you do have a bit of a situation there.}}

{{But what do I _do_?}}

{{That depends. Do you think Blackfire would be doing this, were she completely sober?}}

{{Uhm, probably not. At least, I don't think she would.}}

{{Then, the answer is simple. You must disengage. If you do not, you will be taking advantage of your friend in her intoxicated state. Wouldn't that be wrong?}}

{{It would,}} Athena Linked back, her resolve firming up. She, herself, had been used by the Lord Natal for his sexual gratification. True, she'd been conditioned to accept it, but that didn't make it any less of an involuntary violation of her, that she was still having difficulty dealing with. If she let this continue, she'd be doing much the same thing to her friend, and she would definitely never ever do that. She was beginning to learn the difference between _right _and _wrong. _So although she was enjoying these waves of pleasure (indeed, she was enjoying them a _great deal_), she nonetheless grasped her friend under her arms and pulled her up.

"Wasn't finished," pouted Blackfire. Blackfire could pout with the best of them when she chose to.

"I know." _Believe me, I know._ "But you need to rest, and sleep. So come now." She got them both out of the shower, and proceeded to towel them both off. Then, still carrying her intoxicated friend, she went into the main room, where the bed was.

Blackfire looked as though she couldn't be happier, there in Athena's arms. She felt of Athena's breasts, exploring them thoroughly, especially over the nipple area. Athena couldn't deny that felt…strangely good, too. "Mm. Anybody—_hic!_-anybody ever tell you you have terrific boobs, 'Thena?"

"Uhm, no. It might surprise you, but that particular subject has never actually arisen."

"High time somebody—_hic!_—somebody did. You have terrific boobs, Athena." And she gently and lovingly kissed the Osiran girl's nipple, producing a tingling sensation.

"Uhm, yes. Uhm, thank you….I…think."

Because the bed was positioned against the wall, and because of the orientation she was carrying Blackfire, Athena had to partially phase part of her lower half into the wall to lay Blackfire's head down on the pillow.

In the next room, Mr. Jonathon Summers, of Oakdale, California, was watching television when a naked female butt suddenly protruded silently and harmlessly through the wall, into his hotel room, right next to his TV. He immediately fell to his knees, prayed for redemption, and swore off methamphetamines forever.

Blackfire turned and twisted sinuously, her now-dry hair spreading out across the pillow, obviously enjoying the feel of the sheets against her naked body. "Mm. Join me?"

"Sleep. We'll…talk, later."

Blackfire smiled naughtily. "Wasn't wanting to—_hic!_—talk_._"

"I know. But rest. All else can wait." _If you remember any of this, which, personally, I hope you don't._ Thus reassured, Blackfire turned over and went to sleep. Athena pulled the sheets up over her. Then she pushed and twisted the button that would expand her uniform back onto her once again.

She opened the door to go out into the corridor. There sat Omega, leaning against the wall, one leg drawn up to his chest. He'd obviously come to see if he could help out in some way. Athena hated that he'd felt the need to leave Kitten, but she was simultaneously relieved to see him. "How," she began spreading her hands, "do I get myself into these, these _fixes_?"

"Athena, have you looked in a mirror lately?"

"No. Why? Should I have? I'm not damaged in some way, am I?" And she began feeling of her face, searching for some indication of physical injury….

He sighed. "It's a figure of speech, Athena. You are undamaged. Now. Come, let her sleep this off….and be going over what _you're_ going to say, as well, in case she remembers everything when she wakes up. Come to think of it, what _will_ you say? What is your reaction to….all this?"

She sat down next to him, leaning against the wall. They both had to hold back some; their full multi-ton weight against the comparatively fragile wall could easily break through, causing considerable damage. They'd both, long ago, learned the art of _sitting in chairs_, during which they actually had to use their personal impulsion fields—their power of flight—to relieve the strain put upon Earthly furniture. None of the humans they associated with were aware of this.

"What is my reaction? Well, it is true that I…..I enjoyed what she was doing. I read about it in Raven's book: it is called 'oral sex,' is it not? But," and here she spread her hands, sitting next to him, "but I don't….I mean, I wasn't….I mean…." She couldn't find the words.

He placed his hand upon hers. "Athena. It isn't for me to judge anyone. I'm not here to say it's right or wrong. But I do know this: if, when Blackfire awakens, and, should she continue to, to want to do what she started, and you permit it, your relationship with her will change. I can't say it will change for the better or for the worse. But change it will. Only you can decide that."

She was silent for a long time. Then, "The truth is, I, I don't believe I, what's the expression? Oh, yes: 'swing that way.' I'm…uncomfortable with having sexual relationships with anyone right now. I….just am. At least I think I am."

"Well, I understand that the people of Tameran have altogether different ideas about sexuality than humans do. And of course, we have…no ideas at all, except for those we're learning now. She may've seen this as just….a fun thing you two could do together, with no change in your relationship. Ask her, when she awakens. That is, if you want to, and if she remembers." He was silent for a while. "Athena. You've told me you feel uncomfortable having sexual relations with another. Tamaraneans have their own ideas about sexuality, humans seem to have several, and we….well, we are both, as the Earth saying goes, 'works in progress.' This is something you'll have to decide, for yourself. I'm afraid I have no words of wisdom on the matter." He paused. "But such as you have undergone, back in the Empire, would certainly traumatize almost anyone. Nobody could blame you for being…hesitant about such things. Especially with a member of the opposite sex. It's altogether possible you have trust issues. In fact, it would be somewhat remarkable if you _didn't._"

Long, _long_ pause. Then," I….truly don't know. I still have these horrible memories, of the Lord Natal…doing what he did to me. And to others like me." She ran her fingers through her hair, which she'd allowed to go back to its natural alabaster white coloration, along with her skin. "I know….intellectually… a truly consensual relationship wouldn't be like that, but…."

"But the memories are still there, aren't they?"

She leaned her head back against the wall, closed her eyes. "I will _never_ forget it. Never. I can never forget it. I….wonder if I am not…. Psychologically impaired in some way."

He put his arm around her, drawing her close. "I don't think you are. I think it will just…take time. You'll see. In the meantime, just know that you _are_ loved. And not just by me: Kitten cares about you, too. And I don't doubt but what Blackfire considers you one of her dearest, if not the dearest friend she has, or has ever had. This, what happened tonight…it was just one of those things, those crazy things that happen when people get drunk. She loves you. Even as I do. Even as Kitten does. So, you can take a certain amount of comfort in that. See those around you now, not those in the past, who mistreated you. They're gone. You're _here_ now, among people who care about you.

"And who can say? It may be that, in time, your relationship with Blackfire will blossom into something more than friendship. But in any case, you have to give yourself time. These things happen only when we're ready."

She smiled, and leaned against him. Omega was the only person on the planet against whom she could lean her whole weight, whether physical or emotional, and not crush him. And it had always been this way, too: It seemed like he was always there for her to lean on, both physically and psychologically. He always seemed to know what to say, what to do, to make her feel better. As she was now, she couldn't imagine herself as ever wanting to kill him.

In the back of her mind, she found herself wishing things had been a little different, back in the Empire. Could their relationship have been….perhaps something more than it was?

But such thoughts belonged in the realm of fantasy. That hadn't happened, and wasn't going to, ever. And, really, to be perfectly honest, she wasn't sure what she'd do in a situation like that. Would it really be something she'd even _want?_

Perhaps…just perhaps having him for a friend was better.

"Well. I suppose, right now, the only thing to do is wait and see how she feels in the morning. One thing seems to be certain," and here she frowned slightly, even as she smiled somewhat, "I have been assured that I have terrific boobs. Whatever those are." It was good to hear Omega laugh.

…..

Morning: Blackfire felt absolutely _horrible._

Her head pounded, her body ached, none of her stomachs felt very good, and she awoke totally naked in Athena's bed.

Sudden realization.

_Why_ was she _naked_ in _Athena's_ bed?

What was she doing here, like this? What had—oh, wait. The mustard, the chili peppers….it was all a blur after that.

But _why_ was she _naked_ in _Athena's_ bed?

"Ooooh." Her head hurt worse than that time when The Steaming Load Tavern, on Altair IV, had collapsed on her, literally, due to Lobo shooting the supports out for fun. Worse, this was an _internal_ pain, different from anything caused by any external event.

But _why_ was she _naked_ in _Athena's_ bed?

Blackfire's people had no problem with nudity, or casual sex. But she didn't know what the Osiran girl's views on such things were….she hoped she hadn't totally embarrassed herself, or given offense in some way.

So _why _was she _naked _ in _Athena's _ bed?

Had she and Athena-?

"Good morning," said Athena, phasing through door with a tray full of various sweets and breakfast foods. All of Blackfire's stomachs turned at the sight and scent of the goodies. "Here," said Athena, handing her a small glass of water, and dropping two effervescing tablets into it. "I'm told this'll make you feel a bit better." Blackfire forced it down, and soon her head didn't hurt quite so much. Her stomachs were still engaging in open revolt, however, and felt fully prepared to repel any and all intruders.

"What happened last night, Athena? And, uh, how, uh, exactly did I end up here?"

"You apparently had a few too many chili peppers with your mustard. You were intoxicated, in other words. So I brought you here to sleep it off."

"How did I end up naked?"

"Oh, that. Well, when I brought you here, I had to rinse the sand off of you. So I showered you off. Needless to say, I removed both our swimsuits prior to that procedure. There would've been little point otherwise. Then, I placed you on my bed as the most convenient place for you to rest. How are you feeling?"

She grimaced, and held her head. "Like I've been hit by a comet."

Athena cocked her head to one side and thought. "No, that did not happen, I am fairly sure of it. You simply 'had a few too many,' as the Earth expression goes."

"So my being naked has nothing to do with-*"

"What do you remember?" It was probably just Blackfire's imagination, but that last question seemed to have been asked a little hastily. Just a little.

Blackfire frowned. The activity of remembering hurt, but, of course, she had to do it, regardless. "The campfire. The stars, the surf. Omega and Kitten coming over, Beast Boy and Terra. Mustard, chili peppers…guess I overindulged. A bit."

"You remember nothing else?"

"No—o. Should I?"

Athena shrugged, careful to keep her face as neutral as possible. "That was pretty much everything. You were basically semi-conscious. I just brought you here, washed you off, and put you to bed." _And that was all __I__ did, to be sure._

"So…nothing….else happened?"

Athena raised an eyebrow. "_Should_ something else have happened? Keep in mind, I am not all that familiar with Tamaranean physiology. Or psychology." Although Blackfire didn't know it yet, Athena was a fairly good poker player.

"No, no, it's just….oh, never mind. If that's all that happened, then that's all that happened….I guess. Uhm. Got an ice pack anywhere?"

"I anticipated your need." Athena reached into a bag she'd brought into the room and handed Blackfire something cold wrapped in a soft towel. "Here is your ice pack, as requested."

_The End._


End file.
